The use of accessory fenders on automotive vehicles, such as vans or recreational vehicles, is currently popular among the users of such vehicles. Such fender accessories are formed of tough extruded plastic material and, heretofore, have been attached to the vehicles by use of sheet metal screws or bolts. The manner of attachment requires a series of holes to be drilled in the laterally extending metal flange which is part of the vehicle body and which delineates each wheel opening in the vehicle body.
In order to provide sufficient clearance for accommodating an electric drill which is required to be used for drilling the holes, the vehicle wheels must first be removed, which requires jacking up the vehicle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and means for attaching an accessory fender to a vehicle without the use of tools, such as a drill, and without the necessity for drilling a series of holes in the vehicle. Unless extra precautions are taken the drilling of holes in the metal body tends to initiate rusting of metal with attendant deterioration of the vehicle.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a method and means for attaching an accessory fender to a vehicle which permits the accessory fender to be removed from one vehicle and, if desired, transfered to another vehicle, without injury to either vehicle.
A further object of this invention is the provision of a method and means for attaching accessory fenders to a vehicle which require a minimum of skill and the use of very simple tools.
Other and further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings.